The Z senshi...love SailorMoon!!
by Mimi Tachikawa
Summary: Yes,I know you're complaining,but I'm still counting votes!This is just something that popped into my mind.


Hi minna-san!I know,I know,I need to get out another chapter of An Unloving Couple,but this popped into my mind one day & I decided to write about it.  
This is a Dragonballz mainly fic,but SailorMoon is in it.I hope you like this!  
Akira Toriyama-sama made DBZ,& Naoko Takeuchi-sama made SM.I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own purposes.  
Some things:  
1.There might be a second chapter if I get GOOD reviews!  
  
2.It's a bit romantic.  
  
3.A little bit of OOC.  
  
4.Lots of idolizing!  
  
5.Enjoy!!!  
  
6.The Inners are 32.The Outers are 33,except for Hotaru,who is going to be 16.(Let's just pretend she died again & was reborn.)ChibiUsa/Small Lady is fifteen.Mamoru is 36.(He's older than Usagi,by about four years.)  
Vegeta is 40,Gokou is 38.Bulma is 42,ChiChi...um...I guess 36.  
Videl & Gohan are 24.  
Pan is two,Bra is one.  
Marron is 11.  
Kuririn & Juuhachi are about 39.  
Tenshinhan & Yamucha are 42.(They're older then Gokou by four),& Kamesennin is about...what,250?I don't know.  
I guess that it's.  
  
The Z Senshi...love SailorMoon!  
***  
  
One day,when Jerry Springer was on,our very famous Prince of the Saiyajins was in total couch potato mode.  
Balancing a bottle of beer on the "arm" of the couch,& a bucket of popcorn on his stomach,Vegeta was ready to watch "weak human fights" on "the animated box".  
But then,who should come,but our favorite purple haired hunk & his best friend!  
"Otou-sama?" asked a 16 year-old Trunks."Can we watch our show?It starting now!"  
Vegeta looked at Trunks,looked at Goten,looked at the popcorn,then at the crowd shouting "Jerry!Jerry"!  
"No."  
Trunks gave a sad face."Come on,Tousan!Don't be like that!"  
"NO!"  
"They have fine babes." At this,both Trunks & Goten began drooling.  
"I have Bulma."  
"OKKKKAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!"  
Bulma marched into the room."Vegeta!" she cried.  
Vegeta looked at her."What,Onna?"  
"Let the kids watch TV."  
"No!I was here first!Don't they have a TV in Trunks' room?"  
"It's broken."  
"Too bad.They'll just have to miss this show of theirs."  
"If you don't let them watch it,you're not getting 'any' tonight.  
Vegeta stared at her.'Damn woman,' he thought.'She always knows how to get me.'  
Vegeta threw the remote to Trunks.He got his beer & popcorn,& left,cursing about 'stupid women & mama's boys'.  
At the minute Vegeta left,Trunks & Goten jumped on the couch.  
"SailorMoon's gonna be good today!" cried Goten.  
"I hope ChibiUsa appears!" said Trunks hopefully.  
"I hope Hotaru appears!"  
"You know,that ChibiUsa is actually very kawaii," reasoned Trunks.  
"Yea.You know,I've noticed we're alot like ChibiUsa & Hotaru."  
"What are your reasons,Goten?"  
"For one,they're both a year apart."  
"ChibiUsa is alot like me,ne,Goten?"  
"Well,your father *is* royalty,& so is ChibiUsa's.Her mom is also royalty..You both have been to the past in a way,coming through a Time machine.But ChibiUsa had a key...Anyways,ChibiUsa is a princess,& you're a prince."  
"True..."  
"Also,You are half of your original race.ChibiUsa is half Lunarian,you're half Saiyajin."  
"Now I'm going to tell you how you & Hotaru are alike,Goten."  
Goten stared at Trunks."How are we alike?"  
Trunks stopped to watch the SailorMoon opening play.  
"For one,you both are kinda cute together."  
Goten blushed."You & ChibiUsa might also be compatible."  
"Let's watch the show."  
  
***  
  
In another house,Son Gokou,Son Gohan,Son ChiChi & Son Videl were watching SailorMoon.Two-year-old Pan was asleep,so she wasn't there.  
Gokou was blabbing how Usagi was so much like him.Videl said she liked Setsuna.  
ChiChi said that she liked Mamoru,& Gohan liked Ami.(Not enough for Videl to get jealous,though.)  
"You know,Gohan," began ChiChi."If Ami were a real person,I wish you & her would get together,because you two love studying!"  
Gohan blushed.  
Just then,Gokou got an idea.  
"Why don't we look for the DragonBalls,summon Shen-Long,& make a wish to make the SailorSoldiers real?"  
"That's a great idea!" said the other three.  
"I'll call Bulma-san about it," said ChiChi.  
  
***  
  
At the Vegeta Briefs household,Bulma was fixing her nails when the phone rang.  
Bulma picked it up."Moshi moshi?"  
"Bulma-san?It's me,ChiChi."  
"ChiChi-san?What's up?"  
"Gokou-san just had a great idea!Do you like the SailorSenshi?"  
"I actually admire that Michiru Kaiouh..."  
"Good!Gokou-san says we might be able to make the SailorSenshi real,by wishing them here!"  
"That's a great idea!I know Trunks & Goten would like that!"  
"Good!Meet us tommorrow in Vegeta-san's & Gokou-san's sparring field."  
"OK.Ja ne!"  
"Ja!"  
Bulma hung up.  
  
***  
  
In another part of the house,Vegeta came into the room where Trunks & Goten were screaming at Usagi to henshin.They actually liked seeing the Soldiers 'naked.'  
She finally did.  
Goten & Trunks were drooling.  
Just then,Vegeta came into the room,he saw a naked(NAKED!) woman on the screen.  
"Boy!" he yelled at Trunks."What the HELL are you seeing?!If your mother catches you,I'm going to get in trouble for it!"  
"Don't worry Dad!There's nothing 'specific',is there?"  
"That's true,but still!Your mother won't approve of this!"  
& that's when,on cue,Bulma walked in.Luckily,Usagi finished henshining,so she didn't see anything.  
"Vegeta,Trunks," began Bulma."Tommorrow we're going to Vegeta & Gokou's sparring field,OK?"  
"OK." said Goten & Trunks.Vegeta just grunted.  
  
***  
  
Next day,everybody is at the sparring field.Yamucha & Tenshinhan are saying they hope they score a date with one of the girls,& Trunks & Goten are pretty much doing the same thing.  
Kuririn,Juuhachigou,& Marron are also there.  
Marron is dressed up a bit like Usagi,since they look so much alike.  
Eventually,Vegeta & Gokou put the Dragonballs on the ground.  
So they said whatever they had to say to awaken the Shen-Long.  
Shen-Long appeared."You have two wishes.Choose wisely & make them."  
Gokou raised a hand."I wish...for the SailorSenshi come to our world!"  
The Dragon's eyes glowed."Your wish...is granted!"  
Just then,all the SailorSenshi fell on top of all the men.(A/N:=D)  
Just then.Vegeta stood up."Dragon!I want a wish!For..."  
Gokou clasped a hand over Vegeta's mouth."No immortality for you,Vegeta!"  
Vegeta growled."I wasn't gonna wish for that,stupid Kakarotto."  
"Oh.Sorry,Vegeta!"  
"I wish that the brat's TV would be fixed & never break again!"  
"Your wish...is granted!"  
Bulma stared wide-eyed at her husband.'Vegeta's actually thinking about somebody other than himself...It's amazing!'She thought.  
Meanwhile,all the SailorSoldiers were standing in a circle,looking at their suroundings.  
Yamucha must have been the first to see them,because he went straight to Minako,kissed her hand,& began rambling off.  
"Hi!My name's Yamucha.I like playing baseball!Hey would you go out on a date with me yes I'm single please say yes..."  
Minako Aino,the SailorSoldier of Love,stared at the handsome man in front of her.  
"You're so kawaii...yes I'll go out with you!"  
Yamucha jumped up so high,he could have touched Mars.  
"I GOT A DATE!!I GOT A DATE!YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Usagi Chiba( Yes she's married to Mamoru!) stared at Minako & Yamucha.'Those two are perfect for each other...' she thought.  
"Oh!" cried ChiChi."We haven't introduced ourselves to the Soldiers,minna-san!Let's do that now!"  
Everybody turned to look at everybody.  
All the Senshi introduced themselves.  
After ChibiUsa Chiba & Hotaru Tomoe introduced themselves,Trunks & Goten immediatly went to them,taking Yamucha's approach,but changing it slightly to fit their perspectives.  
& of course,the girls said yes!  
Vegeta went up to Usagi.  
"So,you're Usagi?"  
"Hai,so desu,Vegeta-sama."  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.Nobody hardly called him Vegeta-sama,but since the girl was also royalty,he decided to pay respect also.  
"Usagi-sama,do you know that my offspring & his best friend saw you naked on T.V. yesterday?"  
"Oh,it's normal,Vegeta-sama."  
"Mama!" said ChibiUsa as she walked up to Vegeta & Usagi."Otousan is looking for you."  
"Tell him I'm OK,ChibiUsa."  
"Hai!" She ran off.  
Vegeta looked off to see Trunks & ChibiUsa holding hands."I guess they like each other,ne,Ouji-san?" said Usagi.  
Vegeta nodded.Bulma came up to the senshi."How would you like to come to my house,& eat something while you're here?"  
All the girls' faces brightened."Yes!"  
So they left.Trunks carried ChibiUsa,Goten carried Hotaru,Gohan carried Ami,Vegeta was carrying Bulma & Usagi,Gokou had ChiChi & Mamoru,Yamucha carried Minako,Tenshinhan carried Haruka & Michiru,& Piccolo was with Setsuna.  
Videl flew by herself.Kuririn,while holding Marron,flew with Juuhachigou by his side.  
  
***  
  
At Capsule Corporation,Bulma,ChiChi & Videl were preparing dinner for the Saiya-jins & the senshi.  
Makoto Kino saw that ChiChi-san,Videl-san,& Bulma-san were cooking.She came into the kitchen.  
"May I help you cook?"  
Bulma looked at the brunette."You're a guest...it's OK,we can handle it."  
"No please,let me cook.I'm a famous chef back at home."  
"Well,if you want..." began ChiChi.But the minute she got the positive word,Makoto began to cook.  
ChiChi & Videl could only stare in wonder.Bulma got the drinks ready.  
Hours later(The Saiyajins eat alot,OK?),the food was ready.  
The minute the food was brought on the table,hands reached out to get a bowl.  
Usagi made a grab for a bowl or ramen,& ChibiUsa for some rice.  
Gokou,Vegeta,Goten,Gohan,& Trunks could only look in disbelief as thet girls ate.Almost as much as them!  
Usagi looked at them through the transparent glass she drank from.  
"Gomen nasai...I know you're amazed..."  
But then,the Saiyajins forgot all about the hungry girls & began eating.  
Now it was ChibiUsa & Usagi's turn to be shocked.  
"Sugoi!" cried ChibiUsa happily."You guys eat more & faster than Okaa-sama!"  
Gokou smiled."We know."  
Makoto came into the room."Did you like my food?"  
"Yes!" came a chorus of Saiyajins & Lunarians.The others didn't say "yes" so loudly.  
Outside,night fell.  
"Well,some of you girls can stay here,but some of you might have to go to Son-kun's & ChiChi-san's house.  
Usagi & ChibiUsa raised their hands."We'll stay here,Bulma-sama!Domo arigato gozaimasu!"  
Bulma smiled."Please don't call me Bulma-sama,Usagi-sama.Just call me Bulma."  
"Call her Onna," said Vegeta,smirking.  
"Urusai,Vegeta!" cried Bulma,obviously mad.  
So it was settled.  
The Inners stayed at CC,(Capsule Corporation),& the Outers went to the Son household.  
Late at night,the Inners went to bed,thinking about what would happen the next day.  
  
***  
Did you like it?I hope you did!  
  
Now, review!& don't forget to vote for Meilin Li,or Chang Wufei,Or Mihoshi,or Happosai,for chapter nine.I'm still counting votes,so...  
Well,review!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
